


SFW Marcus Pike x You

by my-man-mando (orphan_account)



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/my-man-mando
Summary: SFW gender neutral headcanons for Marcus Pike x Reader
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You
Kudos: 9





	SFW Marcus Pike x You

**A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)**

So. much. affection. Marcus has no shame when it comes to PDA. He’s not overly showy about it but he definitely doesn’t hide it either. He’s proud of you and he loves you and it doesn’t matter to him if the entire world sees that. When he cares about someone, Marcus believes it’s perfectly natural to show that affection: touch, words of affirmation, acts of service, gifts, the whole nine yards. 

**B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)**

It’s incredibly easy and natural to become best friends with Marcus. He’s a warm, friendly, generous and magnanimous person who has more friends than you could ever count. When he meets you, you’re just swept up into his good humor and easy-going personality as if you’d been friends forever already.

**C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)**

Marcus is always down for cuddles. He runs warm, too, so cuddling him is like hugging a furnace. And he’s really, really good at it. He rubs your back and arms. Cradles the back of your neck and head. Sweeps his thumb over your cheek.

Marcus is a huge advocate for non-sexual intimacy. Physical touch without the pressure or expectations of sex is something he heavily values. It shows that your relationship is deeply rooted in trust and mutual respect.

He also wants you to know, in no uncertain terms, that he utterly adores you. So if he’s not saying “I love you” at every chance he can get, he’ll say it through cuddles.

**D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)**

Marcus is soooo domestic please for the love of god someone propose to this man ASAP and marry him. He wants to settle down SO BAD, but he doesn’t want to do it with the wrong person. And he doesn’t want to pressure you.

But he is R E A D Y the moment you say the word. There’s just something about having a partner that makes a living space become a home - safe, secure, and loving - and Marcus wants to give you that more than anything.

Marcus is a work in progress regarding cooking. His specialty is comfort food and he makes literally the best, most sinful mac ‘n’ cheese and/or grilled cheese sandwich ever. Outside of his tried-and-true recipes, sometimes his cooking is AMAZING and other times, it’s a disaster but as long as he makes memories with you, it’s okay.

He loves exploring new recipes with you but work prevents him from spending as much time in the kitchen as he would like. Cooking is a sensory experience for him - he tastes, smells, and touches everything. He doesn’t care if it’s a fancy meal, he just wants to make some good food with you.

When it comes to cleaning, Marcus likes to keep a tidy living space. He won’t stress over a mess, but he prefers to have everything in order. It just looks more aesthetically pleasing that way (and honestly: if something isn’t where it’s supposed to be, i.e. his keys in the bowl by the door, he can’t find it which makes him feel scattered and unprepared and he Does Not Like that feeling at all).

**E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)**

Marcus is so sensitive and understanding when he breaks up with you. It’s killing him inside but he really does want the best for you. He wants you to be happy and if that means you find happiness with someone else, or on your own, he will send you on your way with the best wishes and good luck for the future and it’s actually a genuine sentiment, not empty words.

**F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)**

Marcus is a hardcore romantic to his bones. He would be absolutely certain after 3-6 months of dating that you are The One. But he wouldn’t mention that for a while. He doesn’t want to spook you, especially if you prefer to take things more slowly.

And if he’s honest, he thought his previous marriage would be happily ever after, too. But it wasn’t and he carries some lasting scars from it. So he does doubt his instincts a little bit. He doesn’t propose until he’s 150% sure that’s what you want.

Marcus has 0 problems with commitment. He’s yours, hook, line, and sinker. Of course he would love to get married as soon as possible (how about next week???), but he also wants to do right by you and give you the wedding you want/deserve.

If you decide to get married: you have to rein Marcus in. He’ll be researching wedding planning at 3am with elaborate, expensive ceremonies that would put you in debt. He doesn’t care about the price tag. He wants the absolute best for you. But when the reality sinks in that _holy shit this is actually happening we’re getting married_ , Marcus will lean toward a smaller, cozy ceremony.

If you decide you don’t want to get married: Marcus might be a little disappointed but he _will not_ show it. He respects your decision and he will not make you feel bad or obligated or pressured to change your mind. He understands that marriage isn’t for everyone and he would hate a marriage that felt forced in any way.

When you explain that you still want to stay together, sans marriage, he forgets his disappointment IMMEDIATELY and he’s over the moon.

**G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)**

Marcus is the gentlest human being on the planet with you, both physically and emotionally. He wants you to feel supported, loved, and accepted so you can thrive and be the best person you can be.

Marcus doesn’t take you or your love for granted. Earning someone’s trust is serious business. He knows what it’s like to have a broken heart and he will do everything in his power to make sure you don’t experience that. You are very precious to him and he is so grateful to have you in his life.

**H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)**

Marcus is definitely a big hugger. He’ll hug you as a greeting and as a good-bye. He’ll hug you in the mornings while making breakfast. He’ll hug you when it’s cold. He’ll hug you when you’re waiting in line for that play he bought tickets to. He’ll hug you while wandering around an art gallery.

Marcus’s hugs are long and warm, gentle but firm, as a silent reassurance that clearly says, “I’m here, honey, I’ve got you.” He tucks his head into the crook of your neck and closes his eyes like right here, close to you, is the only place he ever wants to be. Sometimes he’ll cup his hands to your waist, but most of the time, he’ll wrap his arms all the way around you, cradling you.

**I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)**

Marcus drops the love bomb partly by accident after like…two weeks of dating. You were being silly together, teasing each other, and it just popped out of his mouth. “God, I love you.” Breathless with laughter. His eyes shining.

And then he realized what he’d said. The look that came over his face so clearly said _oh shit what have I done?_ He KNEW it was waaay too early to say that and he thought for sure that you would bolt, especially considering you were staring at him like he’d grown a second head.

He fumbles an apology - _I didn’t…that came out wrong, wow I am so sorry_ \- and he makes sure to give you lots of personal space after that for a while until he’s far more removed and distant than he’s ever been before. He’s still friendly, but not the usual Marcus-Pike-brand of friendly and you miss it so much.

You have to explain flat out that he didn’t make you uncomfortable or cross any boundaries. You’re flattered - and maybe a little worried that he thinks too highly of you - and can he _**please**_ stop overcompensating now???

Because of that incident, Marcus is exceedingly careful for the second time around. It has to be timed perfectly. It has to be right. And he has to be sure that you reciprocate his feelings.

The second time he said it was over a year after you’d been dating. You were solidly together by now and you’d just had a great time out on the town.

Maybe there’s a nip of snow in the air and he walks you to your door (because he’s a gentleman and he will always make sure you get home safely) and this isn’t the first time it’s happened - the good night, the lingering, the kiss. But something feels different this time. His palm is warm against your cold cheek as he cups your face in his hand. He doesn’t want to let go and neither do you, your fingers curled around his wrist as you sneak your arm inside his coat.

That’s when he says it. When the snow begins to fall. With the gentle heat of his mouth lingering on your lips, punctuated by the taste of wine from dinner. When your eyes are still closed and all you can smell is the sharp cold and the tangy citrus scent of Marcus’s soap. When he whispers “I love you” it’s hardly more than a breath, as if he’s a little worried about saying it too loud this time, as if all of this - you, him, _this_ \- might shatter like glass from the force of it.

You shift closer, sliding your fingers around the back of his neck to pull him against you and Marcus breaks the kiss only for a moment of relieved laughter that you’re not going anywhere.

**J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)**

It’s very difficult to get Marcus jealous. He’s incredibly well-adjusted and secure, in himself, in you, in your relationship. He always gives you the benefit of the doubt and he has complete faith in you.

However, if someone else starts flirting with you, Marcus makes his presence known in a subtle way by holding your hand or tucking your arm in the crook of his elbow. It’s such a gentle, sweet gesture that it can’t possibly be interpreted as possessive. It’s obvious he’s supporting you and showing the other person that you have backup.

If an ex-partner shows interest in you, Marcus is all about healthy boundaries. He won’t growl or posture, but he will express his concern about how poorly your ex treated you, how you deserve better, how he doesn’t want to see you get hurt again, etc. He won’t TELL you to not speak to your ex (Marcus would never dream of telling you what to do) but he will encourage you to protect yourself and your mental and emotional well-being.

**K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)**

My god this man can’t get enough of kissing you. Kisses you good morning, kisses you good night, kisses you when he’s going to the grocery store. A lot of domestic little kisses throughout the day for every excuse he can think of and also just because you’re cute as heck.

Marcus’s favorite place to kiss you is the back of your hand. It’s old-fashioned. It’s romantic. It’s intimate and endearing.

Marcus always gets a little giddy when you kiss his cheek. He associates it with adoration of the highest order and it’s so sweet. It makes him feel like he has wings on his feet and he could fly.

**L = Little ones (How are they around children?)**

Marcus. loves. kids. Especially babies. And he’s AMAZING with them. He’s the guy that has all the ladies swoon over him when he picks up a crying baby and it instantly falls quiet. He’s the guy with the baby carrier strapped to his chest (with pride!). He loves babies - how sweet they are, how pure their laughter is, how good they smell - and he’s always eager to hold them at every chance he gets.

For middle graders, Marcus is that guy they all look up to. He’s incredibly patient and playful. There’s something about middle graders that brings out Marcus’s inner child.

When it comes to teenagers, Marcus is A+. No matter how difficult a teenager might be - mouthing off, withdrawing, going through whatever emotional and psychological and hormonal turmoil they might be enduring - he will treat them with the utmost respect and patience. He might not understand teens’ lingo or the latest popular trends, but he’ll try (and it’s adorable).

But Marcus has mixed feelings on having his own kids. He would love to have kids, but he’s so dedicated to you as his partner that he wants to make sure you’re comfortable with it. And having kids isn’t a decision he takes lightly. You both have to be on the same page EXACTLY before taking on that decision.

He’s 1000% on board with adoption. Hell yes. Of course he would want to adopt a baby but his heart tugs him toward the older kids who struggle to get adopted. He wants to give those kids a home and show them they are loved and accepted.

**M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)**

Mornings with Marcus are low-key and comfortable. He’s usually up before you are but if he has a choice, he doesn’t move and just holds you for as long as he possibly can. He’s 100% the type to wake you up with kisses and sweet nothings whispered in your ear and this sleepy little lovestruck smile on his face (how did you get so lucky to wake up to this angel of a human being???).

Usually, Marcus is running out the door and breakfast consists of coffee on the go and a granola bar. But on weekends when he doesn’t have to work, he makes a real breakfast. Waffles, coffee, fresh fruit. It’s not heavy food (biscuits and gravy are for dinner) and it’s not a huge meal because he doesn’t like to feel sluggish and slowed down in the mornings.

**N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)**

Nights are cozy and casual with Marcus. Making dinner together (maybe pancakes, maybe lasagna, who knows). Popcorn and a movie. Dozing off on the couch together.

Being around Marcus is the equivalent of a Xanax: completely relaxed and chill. Curling up in bed with him is like coming home after a long trip. Often, the two of you will talk about everything and nothing, or you’ll just cuddle for a while, maybe reading, maybe watching TV, maybe laughing over something stupid because you’re giddy-exhausted until you finally fall asleep.

**O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)**

Marcus is fairly open and reveals things early on in the relationship (his interest in art, his past forays into music, etc.). That’s just how he’s always made friends, sharing pieces of himself and asking about the other person in return. He also knows from his training as an agent that psych 101 says sharing pieces of yourself establishes and builds trust, opening a channel for further communication.

By exposing himself first, Marcus hopes to put you at ease and take the pressure off if you don’t feel like sharing. He’ll willingly answer most questions you have and he has a very good sense of humor when you ply his family for embarrassing childhood pictures of him.

Some of his more painful memories, i.e. his divorce, he takes some time to share. They’re heavy and he prefers to focus on positive things instead. But he won’t deny you access to that information. Generally, he’ll talk about sensitive stuff late at night, when he’s tired, when it’s easier to confess to the dark and your warmth is nestled close to him.

**P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)**

Marcus doesn’t like to get angry. He believes it only causes problems and hurt rather than resolving anything. If he gets heated out of frustration over something, he’ll take a walk to cool off. He’ll come back level-headed and ready to talk things out.

You’ve only seen Marcus get angry one (legendary) time and that was when someone - a relative, an ex, etc. - verbally put you down and criticized you, painting you in a negative, unfair way. He saw red and _went off._

Then he took your hand and ushered you away, staying so close that his shoulder brushed yours as if he was prepared to physically shield you from any verbal attacks flung at you last minute. When the two of you were out of sight, he pulled you into a crushing hug and apologized for losing his cool (though he regrets nothing of what he said).

**Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)**

EVERYTHING. Marcus remembers every little thing you say. Unless there’s a lot going on at work in which case he might be a little distracted and you’ll have to remind him occasionally.

**R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)**

Marcus has a thousand favorite moments in your relationship. He just really likes spending time with you in any capacity he can get. But if he HAD to choose, he narrows it down to a tie:

1\. The first time you spent the night at his apartment. It was entirely by accident. You came over for dinner and a movie. You fell asleep cuddled up into Marcus’s side and he didn’t have the heart to wake you. He considered it an honor that you trusted him so much that you let your guard down enough to sleep. AND he got to have breakfast with you in the morning (pancakes, of course). That night really solidified your relationship and proved to Marcus that you were sticking around for a while.

2\. When Marcus came home from a long, exhausting day at work to find you in the bubble bath. You pulled him in with you and piled soapy bubbles on his head and kissed him and made him feel so loved and cared for. The two of you stayed cuddled up in that bath for HOURS, being all giggly dumb cuties in love until you were wrinkled prunes.

**S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)**

Marcus is incredibly protective of you but not in a smothering way. He knows you’re a person in your own right, you can stand up for yourself, you can make your own decisions, etc. He knows you can handle yourself so he doesn’t hover.

But if someone speaks poorly of you, Marcus won’t be able to stop himself from defending you. He’s generally not the type to get physically aggressive - he’ll try to smooth a situation over with diplomacy first. His protective side is more often behind the scenes and under the radar. It doesn’t involve big displays of posturing or getting in someone’s face and chewing them out. He’ll be much more subtle and concise about it and chances are, you’ll never know it even happened.

Marcus feels so honored and proud when you protect him. He doesn’t believe he needs protecting, but he appreciates the gesture and the guts it takes for you to defend him. He finds it adorable (though a little baffling) when you’re jealous (in a non-toxic way. He’s majorly concerned if you’re toxic-jealous and you will have A Serious Chat about that behavior). He’s not going anywhere, babe, you don’t have to get territorial but also he’s not complaining when you’re climbing into his lap and showering him with attention.

**T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)**

Marcus puts so much effort into everything - dates, anniversaries, gifts, daily tasks. Sometimes he can’t put in as much effort as he would like though, due to work, and he feels so bad about it.

For dates: Marcus wants it to be a special experience, but not SO lavish that you feel pressured. He’s definitely into sharing experiences with his significant other, i.e. concerts, plays, art exhibits, art classes. He likes doing things with you and he’s always looking for new experiences to try.

For anniversaries: Marcus spoils you rotten. He’ll take you to dinner at a restaurant that’s always impossible to get into and incredibly expensive. Candlelight, wine, even a specialty dessert that he coaxed the chef into making just for you (your favorite, of course).

For gifts: Marcus doesn’t hold back and he rarely gives shallow gifts. Every gift he gives is meaningful in some way - something you really wanted, or a photo album of the road trip you took together. Gifts from Marcus are heartfelt, and can be extravagant but not all the time.

For everyday tasks, Marcus voluntarily takes on work without argument or asking. He’ll scrub the toilet, wash the dishes, and vacuum before you even get home from work without a hint from you.

**U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)**

Marcus has this deep-seated fear that he’s not doing enough to keep you happy so he goes overboard sometimes. He doesn’t do it all the time, and he tries to catch it and correct the behavior, but ever since his first marriage went down the tubes, he always wondered if it was his fault: did he not try hard enough? did he work too much? could he have done something more to give his partner a better marriage?

He dreads the thought of the same thing happening with you so he tries too hard. Calm him down. Remind him that you’re sticking around for good. Tell him that you appreciate his efforts but he doesn’t have to work himself to the bone to deserve you.

Marcus also shoulders _literally everything_ because he doesn’t want you to worry about anything ever. Which is very sweet of him until he’s Mega Stressed and it takes a toll on his health. Then you find out just how much he’s been keeping from you and you are FURIOUS because he’s always touting that you’re a team, you’re his partner. You’re supposed to share the burdens of life TOGETHER which you will have to repeatedly beat into his head.

**V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)**

Marcus isn’t vain. He’s not obsessed with his looks. But he has standards, he knows the importance of a good impression and how appearances make an impact. He’s not into expensive suits or clothes but he does seek out quality and he understands that comes with a heftier price tag.

On most days, he’s jeans, a simple t-shirt, and a jacket kind of guy. Blues, blacks, and grays are a big part of his wardrobe since they’re more neutral or calming colors. Black also goes well with everything so it’s effective but low maintenance at the same time.

On a date or other high profile event, he’ll pull out the nice suits and make a concentrated effort on looking good because he knows how big of a part it plays on the social side of things. 

**W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)**

Marcus is a very healthy individual with an unshakeable sense of his own identity and self. He doesn’t NEED anyone to complete him because he’s his own person already (remember: king of healthy boundaries).

However. He WANTS you. He wants you so bad and without you, his life feels very lackluster. If you ever leave him, he’ll have no desire to date for a long, long time because no one else measures up to you. Not even close. 

**X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)**

Marcus is an only child and when he was growing up, he was painfully lonely. He found solace in creativity and socializing. Creativity in any form - music, art, sculpture, photography - allowed for self-expression to handle the emotions he was dealing with when his parent(s) were unavailable/busy.

Marcus plunged into socializing with both feet in order to make friends. Sometimes he made a fool of himself but as long as he got a few people to laugh and talk to him, he didn’t care. He quickly became known as a charming guy that everyone liked because he was so easy-going and friendly with literally every person he met.

**Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)**

Marcus hates it when you’re self-critical. Why would you think so poorly of yourself? He desperately wants you to see yourself the way he sees you - his darling, loving partner.

It won’t make him angry (good luck getting Marcus Pike angry when he’s so damn level-headed). But he will get frustrated and exasperated that you’re so negative about yourself when all he wants for you is everything good in the world.

**Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habit of theirs?)**

Marcus is usually a light sleeper. He uses a white noise machine to stop waking up at every random noise outside his window.

But when you share Marcus’s bed, he sleeps like a log, heavily and deeply. No noise machine required. There’s something about your presence beside him that brings him a level of peace he didn’t realize he was missing before.


End file.
